Gone - A Zarter FanFiction!
by likethebossiam
Summary: An angsty two-shot about Carter dying and Zia reacting. (They are fully fledged married *Happens 10 years after The Serpent's Shadow*) Zarter (CarterxZia) Rated T for low swearing.
Alright! I don't own any of the characters, Uncle Rick owns them. *Sniffle* Anyways, likethebossiam/EnerGGaming here, bringing you another 'quality' fan fiction, but this time, we got some Zarter action going down. *Plays 'Its' Going Down For Real'* But put that aside, and we got Coldplay's Violet Hill up at the top in the media section. Listen to it as you read, and you'll understand why I chose this song and why this song is one of my favorites. This story is set when Zia and Carter are married, and also when Sadie and Walt get married too. Anyways, read on, and I'll see you at the end! ~likethebossiam/EnerGGaming

3rd Person POV

Zia Kane wailed in agony. In front of her, lay a prostrate Carter Kane. A massive red pool was surrounding his body. Alerted by the loud wailing, Sadie and Walt Stone dashed outside Brooklyn house, and were greeted with Zia on her knees, silently sobbing next to Carter's corpse. Sadie collapsed, her eyes as wide as a deer caught in headlights. Walt looked shocked, his best friend, and mentor was laying dead on the ground, with his sobbing wife next to him. The antics of the trio enticed the rest of the Brooklyn House initiates to peek outside, and what they saw astounded them. Zia bawled, "He promised me, he promised he would never leave me!" But yet, her hopes were lost, the body on the ground didn't stir. She remembered his last words, "If you love me, then move on. Let me go."

Zia POV

The dead body of my soulmate and husband was laying there. We conquered our demons together, hell, we even excerated Apophis together, but his mighty prowess in battle didn't stop him from saving me, sacrificing his own life to make sure I lived on, and met him down in the Duat. He had fallen to one of Set's minions, who had held me hostage, but Carter saved me, and killed the demon, but not before sustaining mortal wounds. I looked at my wedding ring, a rose gold-colored band with a simple engraving of flames, and a 24 karat diamond stone set in the middle, and identical one on his left ring finger too. I couldn't take it any longer, Walt had helped Sadie up, and the two of them gathered the initiates-in-training and gently rounded them up inside. I remained, on my knees, near the body of the only person who truly understood me. I grabbed his hand, still gripping his khopesh, the curved blade lined with the blood of the demon, and his own red blood too. I sat next to him, my chest heaving; my faced wracked with silent sobs, mourning the loss of Carter Kane. She pondered. She knew that he was her night and day, and the same applied for him. Carter was the reason she opened her eyes every morning. Carter was the reason she was even alive. She was trapped in a crossroad, wondering whether to end her own life and meet Carter in the Duat, or to stay alive and bear the memories of Carter and his death.

Sadie POV

The moment I heard wailing, I knew something was off. I rushed outside, Walt by my side, to see Zia, Zia of all people, was the source. But then, I noticed what was next to her. A body wearing corduroy pants and a button-up shirt was laying face down, and as soon as I connect the dots, I fell to my knees, letting loose a guttural scream. My brother, my best friend, was gone. Walt seemed to look shocked, as he rubbed soothing circles into my back, and he hoisted me up. I slowly walked back towards the House, knowing I should give Zia some space, she knew my brother, unfortunately, better than me. And it was worse on Zia, they had gotten married less than five months ago.

~Flashback!~

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest spoke, closing his book. My brother and my now sister-in-law smashed their lips together full force, and I knew this was the happy ending my brother deserved. He was the one who traveled halfway across the world to find Zia, and it pains me to say this, but he was the one who really defeated Apophis. Me, Walt, Mother and Father, who visited from the underworld to watch their son get marries, Jaz, Felix, Julian, Uncle Amos, some of Zia's friends from the first Nome, just to name a few, cheered as we threw rice at the newly-wed couple, who had broken apart and started running down the aisle.

~Regular Time!~

I smiled a little inside at the cheerful memory, but my smile vanished as I mourned for my lost brother, where I never got to say goodbye, and frankly, until 10 years ago, was never a part of his life too.

Zia POV

I made my final decision, and pointed my staff towards myself. Carter was my sunshine, the only thing I looked forward to saying hello to everyday. He wasn't in my life anymore, but he was there in the Duat waiting for me, waiting to embrace me, waiting to tell me he loves me. I looked at my husband's body and whispered a silent 'I love you, Carter." And then, I whispered Sadie's favorite two words. "Ha-Di."

3rd Person POV

After an hour or so, the residents of Brooklyn House and Co. came outside, to find the bodies of a girl and a boy wrapped around each other, a wand pointed at the girl. The girl who had a smile on her face.

Heyo, scrubadubdub! I'm back! How was this? Probably complete and utter shit! Anyways, I'm probably gonna write an epilogue to finish up the story, and make sure I tie up the loose ends. The world needs more Zarter! Peace!


End file.
